crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Four
The Big Four is a collective name used to define four young men that will become the leaders or strongest fighters in their generation of Housen, The Front of Armament , The Kurotaki Alliance, and Suzuran. Together these four act as pillars that hold up The Four Powers of the Town. 'Bouya's Year' Harumichi Bouya,Bulldog, Tatsuya Bitou,Kunou Ryuushin. The term was first used during Harumichi Bouya's years at Suzuran to describe the Four strongest fighters of that Generation. 'Zetton's Year' Zetton,Nakajima Shinusuke,King Joe,Takeda Kousei. The Big Four were the strongest freshmen fighters in their schools or gangs and they each took their power in different ways. King Joe defeated the younger bitou bother and was acknowledged by the elder brother,Tatsuya Bitou and became the leader of Housen. Zetton defeated all the freshmen to become the strongest freshmen in Suzuran. Takeda Kousei became the head of The Front of Armament, and Nakajima Shinsuke became the second president of The Kurotaki Alliance. At the hight of their power they were considered the strongest fighters in the city. All four members of the Big Four lost their status of being the strongest for different reasons. Zetton lost to Hanaki Guriko and Guriko became the strongest man in Suzuran. Nakajima moved away so he lost his status. King Joe retired from being Housens leader after the fight with Suzuran. Tekeda Kousei was forced into retirement as Head of The Armament because he had a cerebral Infraction and Yanngi his Vice Head told him that the leaders of the Fifth Generation of The Armament decided to retire forcing Kousei to retire. 'Hana's year' Hana Tsukishima , Hisashi Amachi , Mitsumasa Tsukimoto ,Murata Shougo. By the time Hana enters Suzuran as a freshmen the Kurotaki Alliance has disbanded and it's district has become lawless because of this and Hanaki Guriko's defeat of Zetton ultimately distruptes the balance of the Four Powers. Hana eventually goes on to win his Freshman Year War ,after these incidents the Schools and Gangs went back to their rumbling ways of the past, which escalted to an all out War between Suzuran and Housen led by King Joe and Suzuran's very own Katou Hideyoshi. After being defeated by Suzuran and although he defeated Hideyoshi ,King Joe took the opportunity to pass on his leadership of Housen to the third Moonlight Brother ,Tsukimoto Mitsumasa. After The sixth head of the Armament ,Kawachi Tessou lost his life in a tragic motorcycle accident ,Murata Shougo would succeed him as the seventh head of TFOA,which is recognized as it's strongest generation. Eventually after transfering to Rindow High , Hisashi Amachi's Amachi Army took over the Kurotaki Alliance's territory. But this year two more men have forced their way into the ring of these Four great heads. One has taken complete control of old time veteran Kawada 2nd High School. Senior, Sera Naoki. The other slightly removed from town, from Yuri South High School, the prodigy and little strong man,Sakurada Asao AKA Abo. Category:Gangs and Factions